


Тысячи ночей

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: После ФГП в Нагое Юри Кацуки спьяну возьми да и пригласи всех знакомых в Хасецу. А Юра и Отабек возьми да согласись.





	Тысячи ночей

**Author's Note:**

> Бессмысленная и беспощадная история про то, как Юра и Отабек зависают в онсене. Все.

— Я вообще-то не очень хорошо переношу баню, — сказал Отабек, слегка упираясь пятками в пол перед входом в раздевалку. Юра, впрочем, его сопротивления даже не заметил — для парня такого хрупкого сложения он был удивительно силен.

— Ша! Это тебе не просто баня! Ты что, в онсене не был? Ты ж уже приезжал в Японию, на ЧМ, когда бронзу взял.

— Мы же в Токио были, — Отабек с любопытством огляделся по сторонам, рассматривая полочки и корзинки на них. — Да и как-то не до этого…

— Короче, — оборвал его Юра, подсовывая корзинку, — раздеваешься догола, все суешь сюда, ставишь на полку. С собой берешь только полотенце… не, вот это, мелкое. И брось ты свою косметичку, ну е-мое, у них там бадьи с шисейдой, закачаешься!

Сопротивляться этому напору не было ни сил, ни желания. Отабек разделся, краем глаза поглядывая на Юру — подглядывая за Юрой, если быть честным. Ослепительно белый, будоражаще гибкий. Отабек тяжело сглотнул и прикрыл полотенчиком приподнявшийся член.

— Во-о-от, ты все правильно делаешь, — кивнул Юра. — Особо стеснительные как раз хуй им прикрывают, прежде чем в воду залезть. А там мочишь и кладешь на голову. Вроде как чтобы тепловой удар не схватить. Погодь, сначала сюда.

Они вошли в зал, за стеклянной стеной которого Отабек увидел каменный бассейн с водой, но сначала Юра потащил его к раковинам у стены. Посадил, всучил душевую лейку.

— Сначала моешься до скрипа, потом можно нырять. Чистоплотная нация, все понты.

— Прям до скрипа? — улыбнулся Отабек.

— Прям до него, — сверкнул зубами Юра и плюхнул на ладонь щедрую порцию геля для душа. — Потереть тебе спинку?

— Да нет, спасибо, я сам.

Юра рассмеялся и включил воду.

Юри Кацуки пригласил их в гости после финала Гран-При в Нагое. Дело было на банкете, и Кацуки традиционно был нетрезв, если не сказать больше. Отабек был уверен, что никуда они не поедут. Но после, в темноте номера, Юра, взяв его за руку, прошептал: «Хочешь поехать? Там круто. Хавчик чумовой, онсен их… Позависаем вместе. Давай?»

Как будто этому жаркому шепоту можно сопротивляться. Отабек кивнул, а потом поцеловал его, притянув вплотную, и Юра жадно ответил, и они свалились на кровать, но дальше ничего не получилось, потому что вернулся сосед Отабека по номеру — отдельного ему не полагалось, как и Юре.

Зато здесь сестра Юри Кацуки, Мари, сетуя и извиняясь, сообщила, что поскольку Юри пригласил не только их и куча народу согласилась, отель переполнен, и не согласятся ли мальчики на одну комнату на двоих? Комната, конечно, крошечная, но если на ночь убирать столик, то два футона там вполне поместятся.

Юра заорал «Да!» раньше, чем она успела договорить.

А потом потащил Отабека в онсен, как будто им больше заняться было нечем.

— Ты не понимаешь! — заявил Юра, когда Отабек попытался предъявить претензии. — Щас все эти ебанаты упиздовали гулять, в отеле пусто, и мы нормально позависаем вдвоем. А то потом они все понабегут, и придется любоваться на хуи этих старых извращенцев, фу!

— Я бы вообще без онсена обошелся, — заметил Отабек. Юра зафыркал.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь!

Что ж, возможно, Юра был прав. Погрузившись в горячую воду и откинувшись головой на теплый камень, Отабек подумал, что что-то в этом определенно есть.

— Вода такая горячая, — выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза.

— Тут еще ничего, — сказал Юра. — В прошлый раз я сначала купался в этой их деревянной кадке… кстати, надо будет попозже и в нее тоже слазать, там вдвоем круто будет сидеть… так вот, туда вообще кипяток наливают.

— Я сразу же и умру, — сообщил Отабек. Юра усмехнулся.

— Не умрешь. У вас что, никакой национальной бани нет?

— У нас национальная душевая кабинка, — ответил Отабек. — У меня в квартире, во всяком случае.

— Скучно, — отрубил Юра. — Я ванну люблю. Ну, или баню. Настоящую, с веником и все такое.

Отабек улыбнулся и не стал спорить. Вода колыхнулась — Юра переместился ближе.

— Посмотри на небо.

Отабек открыл глаза. Над его головой в темном небе сверкали далекие звезды — не летние, не слишком крупные, зато их было много.

— Круто, да? — спросил Юра шепотом.

— Очень, — тоже шепотом ответил Отабек.

— Знаешь, сюда же телефон брать нельзя, — Юра подсел еще ближе. — И я в первый раз даже расстроился — такая красота кругом, а не запечатлеть. А потом подумал, что это и круто — ты как бы запечатлеваешь ее в своей голове. Знаешь, будто смотришь по-настоящему.

Отабек перевел на него взгляд — и не нашел, что ответить. Потому что единственное, что ему хотелось в этот момент сказать, было: самое красивое, что тут есть — это ты, Юра. И этого тоже было не запечатлеть ни на одной фотографии, и все, что Отабек мог — это запоминать, чтобы потом, когда они разъедутся, держать эту картинку у себя в голове до следующей встречи.

— Я просил смотреть на небо, а ты смотришь на меня, — упрекнул его Юра.

— Небо везде есть, а ты — нет, — возразил Отабек. — Юр, иди сюда.

— Зайдет кто-нибудь, — пробормотал Юра, но скользнул к нему в руки. В таких вещах он был страшно стеснительным, и это очаровывало.

— Ты же сказал — все ушли, — прошептал Отабек, притягивая его к себе. Вместо ответа Юра обнял его за шею и прижался к губам.

Они целовались и целовались, и Юра в конце концов оседлал его колени, притерся к Отабеку всем телом. Дыхание перехватывало, голова кружилась, и Отабек бы, наверное, отключился, если не пальцы Юры, почему-то по-прежнему прохладные, что зарывались в его волосы, ласкали затылок и шею сзади. Отабек низко рыкнул, когда короткие ногти царапнули кожу в том нежном месте, где голова переходит в шею, и Юра тут же разорвал поцелуй. Мокрые волосы лезли ему в глаза, щеки пламенели, губы были такими алыми, будто Юра их накрасил. Отабек понял: еще немного, и самоконтроль сорвет ко всем чертям.

— Мы не будем делать это, — Юра подчеркнул слово, — в воду. Это хуже, чем ссать в бассейн!

Уткнувшись головой ему в ключицу, Отабек тихо рассмеялся. Юра несколько мгновений смотрел на него, делая вид, что возмущен, потом фыркнул, слез с колен и уселся рядом, прижавшись плечом к плечу.

— Надо сюда летом приехать, — сказал он. — Кацудон говорит, летом отсюда можно Млечный путь увидеть. Пиздит, как думаешь?

— У нас тоже очень красивые звезды, — невпопад ответил Отабек. — Особенно если в августе в степь выехать. Кажется, будто их можно руками с неба снимать.

— Значит, — Юра повернул голову, укладывая ее Отабеку на плечо — губы его почти неосязаемо прошлись по линии челюсти, — надо будет поехать в августе в степь. Но до этого ты приедешь в Питер в конце июня.

— Белые ночи смотреть?

— Ага, их.

Они помолчали немного. От воды поднимался пар, Юра тепло дышал в шею, и от удивительного этого контраста — холодного зимнего воздуха Хасецу и горячей воды, в которой прижималось к Отабеку теплое тело Юры — на него снизошло вдруг упоительное спокойствие. Глубоко выдохнув, Отабек сполз чуть пониже, откинув голову на каменный бортик. Юра чуть слышно хмыкнул, и этот звук яснее слов сказал Отабеку — Юра в точности знал, что он сейчас чувствует.

— Самая классная ночь все равно была наша первая, — сказал Юра. И пояснил: — В Барселоне.

Отабек кивнул. Он не нуждался в пояснении — он понял, что Юра имеет в виду. Море, набережная, Юра в его толстовке, тонкие пальцы прячутся в длинных рукавах. Его угрюмый бубнеж, такой забавный и трогательный. Медалью золотой он недоволен. Прелесть.

— Смеешься надо мной, — пробурчал Юра, по-прежнему не отрывая головы от его плеча. Отабек фыркнул.

— Немножко. Любя.

— Знаешь, где еще прикольно ночью? — спросил Юра после еще одной паузы. — В деревне, зимой. Темно как в ж… темно, в общем.

— Устроишь? — спросил Отабек, покосившись на него.

— Попробую, — ответил Юра. — Раньше у нас был домик в деревне, помню, часто зимой отрубали свет, делать нечего, ложишься спать. Скучно. С тобой бы я знал, чем заняться.

— Я люблю при свете, — улыбнулся Отабек.

— Потому что ты извращенец.

— Потому что ты — красивый.

И они снова потянулись друг к другу поцеловаться, но тут зазвучали голоса, кто-то вошел в помывочную. Юра, недовольно ворча, поднялся на ноги.

— Блин, Витька. Валим, а то он щас на уши присядет, и пиздец.

Они еле улизнули — к счастью, Никифоров был слишком занят болтовней с Джакометти, чтобы обратить на них внимание. В раздевалке, пока еще пустой, Юра сноровисто помог Отабеку натянуть японские шмотки, а потом притянул к себе за пояс юкаты и поцеловал.

— Ты охуенно выглядишь в этом всем. Самурай, епта.

— Это ты охуенно выглядишь, — прошептал Отабек ему в губы. Юра в традиционном японском казался еще тоньше и гибче, чем был на самом деле, и от этого у Отабека появлялись всякие опасные идеи — вскинуть на руки, перебросить через плечо, унести, присвоить… Он знал, что огребет, даже если просто озвучит. Это придавало Юре особый шарм.

— Пойдем в номер, — прошептал Отабек. — Пока есть время до ужина.

Юра вскинул на него взгляд — ясный и пронзительный. И Отабек снова залюбовался им — больше, чем любым небом с любимыми звездами. Потом Юра улыбнулся — яркой, довольной, полной предвкушения улыбкой.

— Пойдем. И после ужина тоже пойдем. Ну то есть сначала погуляем — тут прикольные штуки есть, я тебе покажу — а потом в номер. Бека! Три дня еще впереди!

Отабек кивнул и сжал Юрины пальцы в ладони.

Три дня, а значит, три ночи. Три длинные, яркие, полные любви и друг друга ночи в Хасецу.

А потом — тысячи и тысячи других ночей.


End file.
